xaviertvfandomcom-20200213-history
KBZ: Match 68: Zilla vs Zilla Junior vs Destroyah
Zilla could not believe his eyes. Zilla Junior could not believe his eyes. Here standing in front of him, was his father. Standing in front of Zilla was Zilla Junior. Zilla and Zilla Junior were shocked to see each other. But Zilla Junior knew Zilla was a threat to humanity. He fired his Atomic Breath. Zilla dodged, allowing the beam to destroy a building. They ran at each other. The fight had begun. Zilla and Zilla Junior clawed at each other, their claws cutting their skin, making them bleed. Zilla managed to pin Zilla Junior down. He snarled evilly as he bared his teeth to tear out Zilla Junior's throat when a roar echoed behind them. Zilla got off of Zilla Junior and they were shocked by what they saw. It was the scariest creature on Earth. It's needle-like teeth inhaled micro-oxygen. It had blood-red wings. It had blue skin and had flame yellow eyes. Survivors of this beast's fury swore they saw the flames of Hell in those eyes. It's name struck fear into even the most fearless of monsters: Destroyah. Zilla roared at Destroyah, who roared back. Destroyah's roar was enough to make Zilla back away in fear, shivering. Destroyah then noticed Zilla Junior, who stood stock still, unable to move. Destroyah smiled at him and pushed Zilla away. Destroyah readied his Microscopic Beam. Zilla roared and tackled Destroyah to the ground. Zilla glared down murderously as he pinned Destroyah down. He fired his Flame Breath right in Destroyah's face. Destroyah forced Zilla off and slammed his fist down on Zilla's snout. Destroyah smiled as blood oozed from the wound. Zilla slashed Destroyah's chest, making green blood flow down the wound. Destroyah kicked Zilla in the chest, making him crash to the ground. Destroyah flew toward Zilla Junior and picked him up and dropped him on Zilla. Destroyah laughed as Zilla pushed Zilla Junior off. Zilla jumped at Destroyah, but Destroyah flew upward, making Zilla crash to the ground on his stomach. Zilla got up and roared at Destroyah. Destroyah flew at Zilla, but Zilla whipped him with his tail, which made Destroyah crash to the ground. Zilla jumped on Destroyah's back and clawed and bit at Destroyah's back. Destroyah flung him off with his tail and stomped over to him. Suddenly, a beam slammed into his back, making him crash to the ground. Zilla Junior bit on Destroyah's tail and pulled it off, green blood flowing out of the wound. Destroyah got up and looked at Zilla Junior in rage before running behind him and grabbing his tail in his mouth and throwing him. Zilla bit on Destroyah's wing and tore it off. Destroyah roared in pain. Destroyah knocked Zilla to the ground and slammed his foot down on his tail. Destroyah's horn elongated as it charged with energy. Zilla Junior recognized Destroyah's intent. He pushed Zilla away, allowing the horn to slice into his chest and stomach, spilling his organs out. Zilla looked at his son in stunned shock. He had saved him. He then looked at Destroyah and roared in absolute rage before tackling him and tearing out his throat, killing him. He clawed and bit and tore into Destroyah's other body parts until Destroyah was nothing more than a puddle of green blood and bone. Zilla went over to Zilla Junior. Zilla Junior looked up at him. Zilla's eyes brimmed with tears as he tried to get Zilla Junior to get up. But Zilla Junior died within seconds. Zilla tried his hardest not to cry, but it was too much for him and he ran away, bawling his eyes out. Winner: Zilla Category:KBZ